The primary objective of the Coordinate Core is to assure the integrated, coherent, and effective operation of the HNRC. In order to provide investigators with essential information and support services in an efficient and accountable manner, the Coordinating Core has been organized into four interacting units. The Administrative Unit has overall responsibility for coordinating Center activities, organizing the annual evaluations of the Center and each of the Cores ("Annual Strategic Review"), and coordinating information dissemination to both the scientific and general communities. This Unit also insures that the HNRC complies with all institutional and Federal policies. The Participant Accrual and Retention (PAR) Unit recruits and maintains the longitudinal HNRC cohort (n=425), maintains a roster of potential targeted study participants, recruited them as required for specific HNRC-associated studies, and provides technical/consulting services to HNRC-affiliated grants. The Data Management Unit tracks all Center-related data and insures seamless interaction with external projects via an internet- accessible data resource system, and maintains the HNRC website for internal and external information dissemination. The Statistics Unit consults with investigators during project development and provides statistical services. In addition to the services provided as core resources, the PAR, Data Management, and Statistics Units each propose innovations with respect to methods development. Beyond the above described four units, this Core also coordinates the activities of critical internal and external working groups. The internal groups include the Council of Investigators (sets policy and reviews scientific progress on a regular basis); the Research Review Committee (reviews requests for Center resources, and provides a forum to discuss proposed studies and manuscripts); the Director's Staff (assists in the practical management of the Center); the Evaluation Committee (provides first level assessment of how well the HNRC is achieving its goals); and the Human Subjects Committee (monitors human subjects issues, especially confidentiality). The external groups include the Participant's Advisory Board (provides feedback from participants to the Director); the Community Advisory Board (provides advice and feedback on the functioning of the Center in various communities); and the Scientific Advisory Board (provides periodic independent review of our scientific and programmatic progress).